The invention relates generally to devices and methods for anchoring an implantable medical device within a body, where the anchorage device further comprises at least one API which is eluted over time.
Some known anchorage devices used to secure an implantable medical device within a body of a patient can include a mesh structure that forms a pocket or pouch in which an implantable medical device, such as, for example, an implantable cardiac rhythmic management device (e.g., an implantable cardiac pulse generator or defibrillator) can be disposed. The anchoring structure and implantable medical device can be inserted into a desired location within the body of the patient. The mesh structure of the anchoring device can be used to help anchor or support the implantable medical device to surrounding tissue. Some known anchoring devices are used to provide temporary support to tissue during a healing process. For example, a mesh anchoring device can secure one portion of tissue to another portion of tissue.
In some known non-biodegradable anchoring devices, removal or explantation of the device can be difficult. For example, the mass of the device can result in an undesirable amount of fibrotic in-growth of surrounding tissue to the anchoring device, which can make it difficult to remove the anchoring device without damaging the surrounding tissue. In such a situation, the tissue in-growth can also result in an undesirable portion of the material of the anchoring device remaining in the patient's body after the treatment has been completed. Some known non-biodegradable anchoring devices can be too stiff or have an undesirable mass which can also result in the device being difficult to explant. Some known biodegradable anchoring devices may have insufficient strength for a particular use and/or may not provide the desired amount of support for a particular use. Some known biodegradable anchoring devices include a biodegradable polymer coating to help strengthen the anchoring device.
Thus, there is a need for an anchoring device that can be used to support tissue and/or to support an implantable medical device to tissue and that has reduced mass, and can be easily explanted from a patient's body, and which could elute an active pharmaceutical ingredient over time.